


Life As a Wild Thing

by TheExplodingPen



Series: Flash Fic Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comics, Flash Fic, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Movie Premier, Peter is whipped, Steter - Freeform, consider this my super belated contribution to Steter week, stiles is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExplodingPen/pseuds/TheExplodingPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At moments like these, Peter wasn't even sure why the rest of the pack considered him thoughtless, impatient, or uncaring. While he had snarled at the supermarket checkout woman the other day for dropping his peaches, he was improving. He hadn't killed anyone in months. And now... now he was doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life As a Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: midnight movie premier, Peter/Stiles

At moments like these, Peter wasn't even sure why the rest of the pack considered him thoughtless, impatient, or uncaring. While he _had_ snarled at the supermarket checkout woman the other day for dropping his peaches, he was improving. He hadn't killed anyone in months. And now... now he was doing this.

Stiles, rowdy, hyperactive Stiles, with the oral fixation and the whiskey-coloured eyes that never failed to make Peter reconsider violent action (or lean more heavily towards in, depending how kinky they were that night) – that Stiles was the reason he was out in the cold, waiting in line outside of a movie theater. Because Stiles, loud, impossible, irrevocably geeky Stiles, wanted to see the midnight premier of the new Marvel movie, and Peter was loathe to deny the boy anything.

Said boy was currently sitting in his lap, humming happily over the comic he'd talked the man into buying exactly for this purpose. Peter wasn't sure which Marvel character it was about, and it wasn't like he particularly cared. Comics had never been his taste – he'd been studying classing British literature, before the fire. But Stiles had turned those damn eyes on him, and in the light of the street lamps, they'd almost flashed a Beta gold.

Peter had caved.

Leaning down, he nuzzled against the boy's neck, breathing him in. “How much longer are they going to make us wait outside?” he asked, although the cold didn't really bother him. He was more worried about how pink Stiles' cheeks were, how his breath misted in the air when he exhaled. Stiles was a Fragile Human, and temperatures below thirty degrees were far less than ideal for him. Far colder than Peter was entirely comfortable having him in.

Which was why, he supposed, the boy was wearing his jacket. It suited him, made him look just that much older, even if it was draped around his shoulders over a Captain America t-shirt.

“Half an hour,” Stiles answered, and he looked up from his comic just long enough to kiss Peter, giving him a bright, quick smile when he pulled away. “Soon, I promise. I know this is like, probably the last way you want to spend your Friday night, but it's the _Avengers_ , Peter. I couldn't miss this.”

Peter wouldn't have made him miss it for the world. Not when attending made Stiles' face light up like that, made his eyes twinkle and his heart rate pick up.

No, Peter wasn't sure why the rest of the pack thought he was still an animal. Because, if he was, then Stiles had him leashed and house-trained, and life as a wild thing was looking less and less appealing by the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm apparently doing flash fics now. Basically, I take a prompt, set a timer for ten minutes, and then write as much as I can. So prompt me, if you wanna. I need things to distract me from finals.
> 
> Prompts can be left as comments (prompt + pairing or fandom) or sent to theexplodingpenwrites@gmail.com.


End file.
